


Dresden

by Tdelicot



Category: 12 o clock high series
Genre: Bombing, F/M, German fighters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Taking place right after the third season episode of "Seek and Destroy." Gallagher takes on the mission to Dresden, Germany to destroy the factory for where the timers were made for the V-1 rockets.





	1. Chapter 1

Just after getting back from seeing General Dowd at Wing headquarters. He had two surprised visitors to shock the heck out of Colonel Gallagher. As he walked into Operations to see his brother Colonel Preston Gallagher having been flown from North Africa and his division to visit his brother for a few days.

General Maxwell Gallagher and his son having arrived via transport plane taking 12 hours to arrive at Archbury, England.

Joseph Gallagher aka Danso to his father and brother Preston. He was overwhelmed totally to see the both of them after coming back from Sweden for the mission to have group captain Carmichael to retrieve the parts from the V-1 Rocket from over taking the skies.

"Dad, I just can't believe it!" He exclaimed with his words to have his brother saluting him and shaking his hand as well.

"It's a surprise Danso. And besides we are only going to be staying 24 hours before I head back to the states, while your brother back to his division. I do hope you're going to be able to spend some time with us. I understand you have just gotten back from finishing up a mission?" He asked with concern in his voice and so call demeanor.

"Yeah! Plus I will be planning another with the weather clearing over Germany to Dresden to bomb two factories so close together. I will have Major Stovall alert the crews for tomorrow morning with a briefing and afterwards taking off."

"I will take care of it Joe. Along with the ground crews to have all 18 planes filled with the fuel and bombs." Harvey said to close the door of his office so that his commanding officer can spend some time with his father and brother.

"All right Harvey thanks." As the door closes behind him in his office. Turning to face his father and brother Preston. He asked if they were interested in a drink from his drawer.

"Love to Joe." As Preston agreed to the drink while his father opted not to have one now.

"Sorry son. I plan on having drinks at the Officers club later. I realize now you're not to be able to join us with getting ready for tomorrow's mission." His father said with a tone showing disappointment.

"I will be there around seven o' clock. I will see what I can do with getting everything done before that time. Otherwise I need maybe four hours of sleep before the briefing."

"When was the last time you had eight hours of sleep?" General Gallagher had to asked with being worried about his son.

"I don't sir. Its has been awhile, and besides I am used to it now since taking over as group commander the past two years."

There was a knock on his office door as the Colonel asked who ever it was to come on inside. It was Major Harvey Stovall letting him know that the ground crews were working on getting all of the bombers ready, along with the crews alerted with the Toby Mug having been turned from inside the officer's club.


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel Gallagher looked at the time to be six thirty p.m. in the evening. He was going to have enough time to change into his dress uniform to meet with his father and brother at the Officer's club. His stomach had been rumbling for the past hour, as he was drinking his coffee and smoking to help him get through the last of the paperwork and prepping for the mission.

Major Harvey Stovall age 44 and having started to fly again with Gallagher as his co-pilot with him alternating with Captain Robert Fowler. He was finishing up a phone call from bomber command in regard to the past mission. He saw Colonel Gallagher come out of his office with hanging up the phone after finishing his conversation.

"Harvey, I will be meeting with my father in the Officer's club. Would you like to join us for a drink? I need to change into my dress uniform to meet him and my brother before they both leave again." He says with some sadness in his tone of voice.

"I will join you later Joe, I need to finish this paperwork or else the briefing will be some what late with the information your going to be needing.

*******************************************

As he dresses quickly with putting on his dress uniform and checking his appearance in the bathroom mirror. He comb his black hair back with needing an haircut soon. It was starting to get unruly with every time he took off his cap or ear phones while flying on the recent missions.

He left his quarters in the cool evening with the moon lighting up the buildings and air field. He had gotten into his jeep with the group commander 's sign in the front and back of the jeep.

Moments later he drove up to the Officer's club with only one spot empty for him. As the other one would be his father's jeep. He gets out slowly with all of sudden his right leg started to bother him. He's going to be needing Doctor Keiser to take a look at it for when ever he has the chance.

The Officer's Club was busy with officers not on tomorrow's mission. Music was being played with Glenn Miller's band could be heard by everyone. Joe Gallagher walked over to his father saluting and than shaking his hand as with his older brother Preston.

"I didn't really think you could make it son, but I am glad your here never the less. Would you like a drink to celebrate the success of the up and coming mission?" General Gallagher asked the waiter at the bar to come over with an order of three Scotches. Since he knew what his son Joseph likes to drink as with his older son Preston.

"Please. You know what I like to drink dad. I just wish that Judith could be here as well." He said with sadness with wanting his wife to be here, even though she was in the states doing her job at the state department.

"I believe Joe, she is going to be arriving here some time next week with paperwork for the group. I understand the budget department was able to pass a bill to have another 15 new B 17's to be flown over to your base and the 966th.: He exclaimed with the information to make his son happy with the news.

"It's about time dad." He sits down next to his brother having been quiet since arriving into the officer's club.

He turned to face his older brother Preston. "How is Betty and the baby?" He asked with concern since she was in the line of fire being a nurse under his command.

"They are both fine Joe. Would you believe that she is almost four months pregnant. She will no doubt be taking a leave in a month or two depending on what her doctor has to say on the matter. She is going to be staying at the Summer house in Greenwich, Ct once it is verified that she is leaving."

"And what about you? Aren't you going to be going with her when she comes to the states?" He asked with needing to stay close to his brother.

"I don't know just yet Danso. I will be sure to let you know when it does happen. And besides let order I am starved, no doubt it's the same with yourself?" Preston said to his little brother in spite the fact he's almost forty years old.

"I agree lets order everyone." As the General called over the waiter to place their food order.


	3. Chapter 3

It was close to 10.30 p.m. in the evening. Colonel Joe Gallagher after eating and having four scotches into his system. He needed to say good night and good bye to his father and brother with him having the mission in the morning.

His father had wished him all the best with flying to Dresden, Germany to destroy the two factories. He was able to hug his son as with his brother Preston both leaving in the morning on two separate transport planes.

"Good luck Danso with the mission. I will call you when I get the chance during the next few weeks. I will be touring the states to promote more war bonds." He salutes him as well with Preston hugging his younger brother with Danso leaving for his quarters to get some sleep before the briefing at four a.m.

He walked outside into the moon lite crisp air. Moving into his jeep to head for his quarters. He changed into his flight suit instead of his pajamas. It's easier to dress like a fireman for when it comes to flying early missions.

Washing his face and brushing his teeth. He set the alarm for 3.30 a.m., even though he had a feeling Sergeant Kamansky will be showing up making sure that he would be up and awake for the briefing.

He passed out on his bunk.

*************************************************

It was exactly 3.30 a.m. when there was a knock on his door to his quarters. It wasn't locked knowing that it would be Sergeant Kamansky.

"Yeah, come in." And walks in Sandy ready to go to head for the briefing shack, along with over 100 hundred others for the briefing.

"I just wanted to be sure sir that you were awake and had not forgotten to set your alarm." He says with seeing Gallagher already dressed in his usual flight gear and lighting up a cigarette as per his regular routine for the mornings. 

"I am up Sandy. I will meet you outside, I need to wash my face and take a piss before heading on over. By the way did you make any coffee for the trip?" He asked with needing a cup of coffee just about now at this point to keep him awake.

"Yes, I have Colonel. Both for the briefing and on the Piccadilly Lily, along with some other goodies. Excuse me sir, I will wait outside in the jeep." He replied with saluting and than walking out side to warm up the jeep.


	4. Chapter 4

The entire briefing hut was packed with the personnel that will be taking off soon for the mission. It was noisy when Colonel Gallagher walked down to the podium to speak with everyone.

"ATTENTION!" Major Stovall announced loudly for those to stand at full attention until it was time for the Colonel to give the signal to have them sit.

"At ease gentlemen and be seated." He says with opening up his brief case before beginning. "All right everyone today's target is the city of Dresden, Germany. It's going to be a long mission with flying to the targets. We will be knocking out two factories that build parts to the V-1 rocket and other components. This is not going to be a turkey shoot. The fighters will be out in full force to try and stop us."

Captain Fowler spoke up in the front row to ask the Colonel a question. As his hand was raised to let him know. "Sir, what about long range protection?" He asked with everyone in the room started to raise the noise level.

"Hold it down everyone!" Stovall once again says loud to calm everyone down.

"To answer your question Captain Fowler. There will be the P51'S meeting us only part ways since they will have reached there max range with protecting us. After they leave we will be on our own, so all gunners will need to on their toes. Major Stovall please dismiss everyone so that we can get started with the mission.

"Attention!" He ordered with everyone standing at attention. While Colonel Gallagher and his brief case will be having Kamansky driving him over to the Piccadilly Lily in there normal spot.

*************************************************************************

Everyone was on board the Piccadilly Lily with Gallagher and Fowler going over the check list as with Kamansky to make sure all was in order with the instruments.

"Sir all is in fine shape." Sandy says to the Colonel with placing his ear phones on over his hat. 

"Great Sandy. Do me a favor, I will need a cup of coffee as soon as we take off. We just receive the signal to start taking off."

"Yes sir." He said with watching the both pilots started moving the plane down the runway with the tower giving them the final notice over the intercom in the Colonel's ear.

"Here we go everyone hold on." Gallagher announced over the inter phone to his crew.


	5. Chapter 5

Currently Colonel Gallagher had a great too many things on his mind with the mission. An hour and thirty minutes into the flight. They were attacked by 109 fighters with the lead ship being protected with the tight formation.

It would seem it was only a squadron attacking and with only three getting away. Sergeant Kamansky and his top turret were able to destroy at least two of them. Colonel Gallagher was staying in contact with the group with no planes having been lost accept for a few injuries. Colonel Bailey had reported that his left waste gunner had been killed.

As they continued on towards the targets. Colonel Gallagher was worried as he sat in his seat making sure the plane stayed on course with help from the navigator.

Meanwhile back at Archbury and Wing headquarters. General Britt and General Owens were watching the progress on the board with Lt. Judith Materson watching. The group would be reaching the targets with-in the hour.

"Any further word General Britt?" She asked to be sitting down in front of his desk with General Owens having gone upstairs to talk with General Pritcher on the phone from London.

"Just that the group had been attacked by German fighters to have a few injuries in Green squadron Colonel Bailey's airplane and one other. Otherwise they were on course and on schedule." He announced with concern etched on his face.

"Thanks sir. If you will excuse me I will head back to the base. It has started to rain a little. Hopefully when they come back, it won't pose any problems for the entire group."

"Weather reports indicate the rain is supposed to last maybe an hour, so hopefully it will stop in time for the crew crew's to have everything in order." General Britt says to the Lt. moving over to grab her grey coat and hat from getting wet too much. Just what she doesn't need was catching a bad cold with being pregnant.

"Good afternoon sir." She replied with moving out of Wing headquarters and her jeep to take her back to the 918th bomb group.


	6. Chapter 6

Lt. Materson was worried with staying inside the confines of the tower. Finally it had stopped raining with everyone working to try and get further information on the group heading for Dresden, Germany. She asked one of the communications officers on whether he had any further information.

"Negative Lt. Materson." Sergeant Barrios announced from his station from inside. She needed to keep herself busy with taking a drive around the base to keep herself from going stir crazy.

General Britt was pulling up just as she was leaving. He had arrived from Wing headquarters after leaving the base early this morning for the briefing, he needed a few hours of sleep.

"General Britt how are you sir?" She asked without having to get the general upset at the question.

"Fine. Is there any word from Gallagher's group?" He says with a snarl in his bark.

She had a feeling the General was some what upset for when it comes to this particular mission. "Nothing so far sir, I was going for a ride around the base to blow off some steam. Care to join me?"

"How about we go over to the Officer's club for something to eat. I will leave word for them to contact us in case something does comes through from Communications." General Britt said to Lt. Materson going back inside to let them know for where to reach her and General Britt.

***************************************

Gallagher and his group were having a devil of a time being attacked by fighters before reaching the targets. Sergeant Kamansky had announced several times that the 109's were heading for the leader. (Them) Gallagher screamed out for Captain Fowler to watch it as the window broke being sprayed.

The both of them were very lucky. Kamansky came down quickly to see on whether the both officers were fine. "We're ok Sandy, get back up to your turret. More fighters are coming our way." Gallagher ordered with trying to control the airplane.

Moments later....

"Colonel the fighters are leaving with the flax coming up from the ground below." Captain Fowler says to his commanding officer and friend.

"One thing for sure Bob, this mission wasn't going to be an turkey shoot at all." Gallagher replied from his seat feeling muscle spasms from the back of his neck and legs.

The next 15 minutes was going to be tough with getting to the first target. They lost a plane in Green squadron with Colonel Bailey leading. So far his plane and the five others have not been hit or injured. Colonel Bailey and everyone was praying for a miracle to finally arrive at the target to begin bombing.

The bombardier Mike on board the Piccadilly Lily announced that they had arrived at the I.P. "How soon to the target Mike?" Gallagher asked with his throat really dry. He could use a sip of water at this time. However it would have to wait until both targets had been destroyed.

"Two minutes sir." Mike says over the inter phone.

"Roger." Gallagher replied back to his bombardier. "Thank god!" He announced with saying it to Captain Fowler taking in a deep breath into his lungs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bombs away!" Mike said once again over the inter phone with Colonel Gallagher swallowing before getting onto the intercom to his crew.

"Pilot to crew, we are turning to head back to England. Watch out for further attacks from the 109's." He stated with asking the navigator for a new course.

"Heading 276." The navigator Lt. Rogers says over the inter phone to his commanding officer.

************************************************************

Meanwhile back at Archbury field/tower

Major Harvey Stovall had received a decoded message from the lead plane letting them know that both targets had been destroyed and were on the way back to England.

General Britt and General Dowd were waiting anxiously from inside the tower for any signs of the group. They had received a message telling them that once again the fighters were attacking them once again with at least five injuries to different crews.

So far the Piccadilly Lily had been lucky along with very little flax damage. Both Captain Fowler and Colonel Gallagher were counting their blessings. Until five minutes later when another squadron of fighters surprised them with the navigator and the left waste gunner being hit.

Gallagher was informed by the right waste gunner as Fowler was ordered to take over the position until they were safe back to England. Gallagher was alone with Kamansky to help out when he can in the cockpit.

Both the navigator and left waste gunner were still alive and needed medical attention as soon as they would land. They were 15 minutes out of Archbury with a message was sent to have an ambulance waiting for them.

Colonel Gallagher had asked Captain Fowler to come up front to help with the landing. Major Stovall driving the jeep over with Lt. Materson, while the driver was taking General's Britt and Dowd to meet them seeing the flares that there were wounded.

They waited for the fans to be shut down by Gallagher and Fowler. It would be a minute later when the hatchway opened with the both officers moving out to be greeted by everyone.

"Congratulations Joe!" General Britt announced with General Dowd saluting the both of them with Major Stovall telling them that the jeep was ready to take them to briefing.

"How bad is the navigator and left waste gunner?" Lt. Judith Materson asked with staying in the back of the jeep to have her husband sit in the front. She was able to tell that her husband was exhausted for the most part. However he had to get through the briefing before he's able to some what relax.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike announced over the inter phone that it was 30 seconds to bombs away. "Roger! It's your airplane Mike. Please make it good as always." Colonel Gallagher says every time they are on a bombing mission. This was extremely important that they destroy this particular target after lives had been lost with trying to retrieve the parts from the V-1 rocket.

It was at this point in spite the area being hit with flax. Every plane dropped their bombs to hit the target right on the nose. "Pilot to crew we are changing course to head for the second target. We will be reaching the destination in 15 minutes. Hang on it's going to be rough. Navigator what is the exact heading to the destination?" Gallagher says over the inter phone with a lump in his throat having to be dry. 

As the flax had stopped with changing course. It was at this point the 109'S were waiting for them on the outskirts of the city of Dresden.

"Here they come Colonel. It looks like two full squadron's at ten o clock high." Sandy replied from his turret continuing firing as with the rest of the gunners from inside the Piccadilly Lily.

Fowler says out loud from inside the cock pit. "They are everywhere Colonel!" As he sees two 109'S coming towards them before the both of them exploded a couple of hundred feet in from of their view.

Both men breath a sly of relief that his gunners were able to destroy the two planes before taking them out. "Whew! That was just too close Bob." Gallagher hollered out from his seat itching to already be at the second destination.

"You know it!" Fowler looked out to check on the formation to see on whether they had lost more planes in the process.

Colonel Gallagher called the navigator to find out how soon to the second I.P. 

"One minute and thirty seconds sir." The navigator checked his instruments in front of him with the compass making sure he had given the pilot the correct information.

Colonel Gallagher was anxious as with the rest of the formation. "Thirsty seconds to bombs away to the second target Colonel." Mike says once again while scanning through the bomb sight.

"Roger!" He said with waiting for the last of the bombs to be dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally the bombardier announced over the Colonel's ear phones that the bombs would be dropped in ten seconds. Taking a deep breath with Mike taking control of the plane with checking through the bomb sight. It was when the final bomb load dropped with the second target.

"Someone lookout for the bomb strike?" Colonel Gallagher announced to his crew as Captain Fowler looked out to see the second target destroyed.

"DIRECT HIT Colonel!" Fowler bent over to his commanding officer that the factory was destroyed. They would have the strike photos developed once the entire group arrived back at Archbury, England.

Colonel Gallagher checked his watch on his left wrist before telling the formation to start heading back. It was a real shame that group captain Carmichael had to die with retrieving the timer from the V-1 rocket to be possible for the mission.

As the formation headed back away from Dresden, Germany. They were once again hit by heavy flax. However this time the Piccadilly Lily 's cockpit would be hit with Colonel Joseph Gallagher would be hit in his left shoulder knocking him out cold. Captain Fowler ordered Sergeant Kamansky to come down from the turret to check on the Colonel for further injuries. 

Kamansky had to place some sort of a bandage to cover his shoulder with the crimson dripping down from his flight jacket and green fatigue. "He's still alive Captain. He's going to be needing medical attention right away once we arrive back to the airfield." Sandy said with worry in his tone for his Commanding officer and friend.

Fowler had gotten on the intercom to call the radioman to contact the tower to have emergency vehicles and ambulances for the injured abroad the Piccadilly Lily and three other planes.

Once they had changed course to avoid further with the flax and fighters. Some one hour and thirty minutes later they were with-in range of the airfield with permission to land first as always.

****************************

Major Harvey Stovall drove straight to parking spot for where Captain Fowler landed and taxied. He was able to see the emergency and medical vehicles waiting for them, along with the General's staff car.

As Doctor Keiser stepped out of the ambulance with his black bag and stretcher. He went into the hatchway to check on Colonel Joe Gallagher still out cold. "We need to get him out of here quickly and onto the stretcher." He spoke to the crew inside and including Sergeant Kamansky moving the Colonel down from the hatchway.


	10. Chapter 10

Right away Doctor Douglas was waiting for them near the entrance of surgery. He would be working on Colonel Gallagher to repair the damage that was done.

No doubt he was going to be in a great deal of pain for when he wakes up. Otherwise they would be setting up inside giving him blood with the loss from the flax hitting him. Doctor Keiser would keep at least three other units in case it was needed while he was recovering from inside his private room.

But in the meantime there would be a briefing in the Interrogation building to discuss about the mission with destroying the two factories. Captain Fowler and Major Stovall would be running it with the officers involved with writing up their reports.

Everyone's mind mostly was on those having been injured and of Colonel Joseph Gallagher group commander. It was mostly quiet from those listening to the briefing by Fowler having gone over the report on the bombings. He had stated to General Britt about the heavy flax and the attacks by the 109's.

Meanwhile in surgery....

Doctor Douglas had pulled out pieces of the shell having hit his shoulder and the artery to cause the most bleeding. He was able to repair what was needed before closing up. He had asked those working with him from inside the operating room on how was his patient's vitals.

They had stated that his vitals were low but was coming up with the transfusion, along with his heart rate and blood pressure.

His face had looked so ashen with having placed the Colonel onto another stretcher to be taken to a private room. When Sergeant Kamansky and the others waiting, they had asked the doctor on whether he would be able to stay in his room to watch over him, as he had done on occasions.

"Just be sure Sandy that your very quiet. He's going to be needing to stay asleep with the heavy dosage of medication that was given to him."

"I will be Doc." Sandy replied back to Doc Keiser having spoken with Doctor Douglas about his patient and private physician. His file since he had taken over with the death of General Savage, Gallagher's medical was a long one with the past three years worth of injuries.

General Britt would be in later to check up on Colonel Gallagher, since he was needed very badly with all of the planned missions. General Britt would be calling General Pritcher to give him a full report on the mission with bombing the Dresden factories and the updated info on Gallagher's injury.


	11. Chapter 11

Placing the Colonel into the private room, while making it easier for the doctor's and nurses to keep an eye out on the patient. They would have to be careful for any type of infection that might occur during the next twenty four hours.

Sergeant Sandy Kamansky has asked permission from the doctors on whether or not he would be able to stay a few hours on the extra cot inside to watch over him like he always does.

He had grown to understand the Colonel being that Kamansky was going to be turning 29 years old in a few weeks. The Colonel had prided himself with taking in the sergeant with placing him with his crew once he was given the group commander's position two years ago. Ever since that time the both of them have been through a great deal.

Kamansky had settled in with watching the face of the Colonel looking ashen, as his breathing was shallow for the most part. It was an hour later when Doctor Keiser came in to check on his patient.

"How's it going Sandy?" Doc Keiser asked with coming over to his patient to check his heart rate, blood pressure and to check the bandage on his shoulder.

"I am worried about the Colonel, Doc. He lost a great deal of blood while we were on the mission." He stated with getting up from the cot.

"He's been given three pints of AB blood Sergeant. He's going to be all right once we know there won't be any infection that would set in." He responded with his usual candor as a doctor that everyone on the base knows about.

"Thank god. He's just too young to die with a beautiful wife in the wings, along with a child on the way." He said with a slight sadness in his tone and demeanor.

"I agree! However this man has nine lives just like General Savage until the Germans killed him." He says with checking his blood pressure to be 100 over 60 for the moment. It was staying basically the same since the surgery.

Afterwards he would check the shoulder with changing them for fresh ones. He would have the nurse come in later to check once again for any issues with the wound.

Everything seemed to be in order with the shoulder. However it just doesn't prove anything at the moment. As Keiser went to throw out the soil bandages along with washing his hands. "I suggest Sergeant that you try to get some sleep, even though there are no missions for the next three days." Keiser opening up the door to head for ward C just down the corridor.

And in the mean time I will inform General Gallagher and his son Colonel Preston of the news."

"I am surprised they were not here earlier Doctor Keiser." Kamansky says to the doctor walking to the door to make the call.


	12. Chapter 12

"The both of them needed their rest after two long flights coming in on the transport planes. They should be all right now after some sleep." Keiser said with leaving the private room, while Kamansky would be leaving himself as well to get some chow in the mess hall.

He gets off the cot with turning back to look at his commanding officer and friend. He's going have to keep a better watch on him for when ever they are on dangerous missions given by headquarters. Taking in a deep breath , he walks out into the corridor of the hospital.

********************************

Wing headquarters

 

There was a meeting going on with the high officials discussing the Dresden mission recently finished. General Pritcher having come down from London. He was looking over the strike photos developed, as he was quite pleased with the results.

"Gentlemen, I must say that our skies will be much safer now. However we need to make sure that the German won't be trying it again elsewhere with another factory to develop those V-1 flying bombs." He says with a bitterness in his tone of voice and mostly his aged demeanor.

"I will agree with you, sir. I will have counter intelligence to keep up the work making sure it doesn't happen again. We just can't afford it to lose planes and men during world war two." General Dowd announced from his seat facing the five on different levels of the military, and including the R.A.F.

"One thing for sure. Colonel Gallagher and his group deserves to receive some sort of an citation for bravery on the mission." General Britt responded from across the ways of General Pritcher.

"See to it that it's put through General Britt. I would hate to see it that they came out of it with just injuries and including Colonel Joe Gallagher." Pritcher says with his voice cracking a little, he needed to take a sip of water with the dryness of his throat.

"I will General." Britt announced with getting up from his chair along with his cane. As his leg was a little bit wobbly getting up.


	13. Chapter 13

Just as Kamansky was leaving Gallagher's room, Lt. Michael Stovall as with his father Major Harvey Stovall arrived to visit the Colonel for a few moments, even though it would be Sandy to tell them that he was given a shot to sleep.

"It's all right Sandy, we won't be staying long. We will be sure to be quiet in order not to wake him up." Major Stovall said to the young flight engineer.

"I will be back myself Major, I am in need of something to eat before I pass out myself. " Sandy walked passed them while watching them walk inside the private room.

Walking inside Colonel Gallagher was awake, it would seem the medication wasn't doing a good job of keeping him asleep. He needed to sit up a little with seeing that he had company. So in a tone that Michael was able to hear, he was able to help him sit up without hurting his shoulder.

"I would think Joe, you would be asleep with that shot Sandy told us that the doctor had given to you earlier?" Harvey says to his commanding officer and friend.

"I tried Harvey, but I kept on fighting it never the less. Can someone pour me a glass of water? My mouth feels like saw dust at the moment." He announced to have Michael laughing slightly.

"Would you like to smoke Joe? I can always run to the PX and get you a pack." Harvey replied with waiting for his reply.

"No need Harvey, I have a pack in my uniform jacket that is hanging up in the closet, along with the lighter."

"Are you sure it's all right for you to smoke with the doctor's orders?" Stovall had to asked with wanting it to be fine with the doctors on his case.

"There was nothing said that I wasn't able to smoke Harvey." He says with Stovall walking over to the closet to check the pockets of his uniform and finding the pack and his lighter.

"Here you go Joe. By the way Sandy went to the mess hall to have something to eat. He had told us that you might be asleep." Stovall said with taking a chair to sit down while his son sat on the cot until Kamansky arrived back.


	14. Chapter 14

Gallagher had to asked on what was on Stovall's mind as with his son. Sitting up with their help in bed. Joe Gallagher was feeling slightly dizzy, however it had disappeared quickly.

"Oh, I don't know Joe. My son and I were hanging out until we decided to come and see how your doing. Besides I had finished all of my work at Operations with leaving the two sergeants taking over for the over night. Especially when there aren't any missions planned for the next three days with Wing." He says with his son handing him a chair from the corner of the private room.

"No doubt there will be once Wing headquarters decides on what is next to bomb after destroying the two factories in Dresden, Germany. And besides I would believe that the next big target would be in France to destroy the ball bearing plants." Gallagher stated to his friend and his son for whom was very quiet listening to the conversation.

"There was nothing mention in all of the recent communiques from Wing headquarters or anyplace else for that matter Joe. However I will keep on looking never the less. And besides I would tend to believe that everyone involved to giving the go-ahead with the past mission is extremely happy to keep things quiet for awhile."

"Why would they want to do something like that dad with keeping quiet?" Lt. Michael Stovall spoke up for the first time from inside the private room.

"I can answer that Michael. Wing headquarters would want to keep a low profile after destroying the Germans top project that just might have the U.S. with winning the war down the road." Gallagher responds to Lt. Stovall's statement.

It was this particular moment that one of the nurses came in to check on Gallagher's shoulder and vitals. "Doctor Douglas asked me to come in here to check on you, Colonel. He told me that the shot that he gave you didn't work. So if your willing after your friends has left. I would be giving you a much stronger shot to have you sleep through the night."

"Sounds like a great idea nurse. I will call you when I am ready to head back to sleep." He says with a slight smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

After his friends had left. Colonel Gallagher had called for the night nurse to give him the much stronger shot so that he would be able to sleep. When she had come in with Doctor Douglas, he wanted to check his shoulder one last time before his patient heads off to dream land.

"It's going to hurt a little Colonel with removing the bandage. So please prepare yourself from the pain." Doc Douglas announced with using the scissors to cut away the smaller bandages. He had to pull the last one a little that was sticking to the stitches.

"OUCH!" Gallagher says with having a grimace on his face. After a brief moment the pain had gone away. "How's the shoulder Doc?" He asked with moving his position in bed a little.

"It's fine Joe. You're going to be placed on flying status in a few days. Just don't over do it during the next few days. I will give you the sleeping potion to give you a good night's rest. When was the last time you have slept eight hours?"

"It's been awhile doctor. The 918th has been extremely busy with all of the recent bombing missions." Gallagher says with the doctor shaking his head with the nurse preparing the shot to be given in his arm.

After the shot, he settled back down to lay his head onto the two pillows while the nurse and the doctor had left to attend other patients in ward a & b.

**********************************************************************

Meanwhile at Wing headquarters

It was late with General Dowd in his office, while General Britt was in his quarters getting ready to go to bed.

General Dowd was going over the final report for the Dresden bombing. He was satisfied with the report, since it was Colonel Gallagher's group that had destroyed the two factories with minimum damage to the planes and personnel.

Next was going to be the ball bearing plants in France. However it was going to cost plenty with sending all wings out to destroy them in spite of the heavy Flax and fighters.

He took a look at the latest information on the last missions that any group was sent out with trying to bomb the two plants. Even the R.A.F. had tried six months ago with very heavy losses.


	16. Chapter 16

General Dowd was shaking his head with reading the R.A.F.'s report. Marshall Kingsford had told him earlier on the phone that the two new targets are very difficult to bomb with the heavy flax and 109's in the area all of the time.

He would need to speak with his superiors to figure out a way in order to have some what of a success with bombing the two ball bearing plants. At least the targets in Dresden, Germany were destroy. He was starting to get tired with the lateness of the hour. So he headed for his quarters down the hall from General Britt's.

Just when he was going inside. General Britt called him from his room with holding onto the door feeling off balance a little. "Phil, I need to speak with you about something. I know it's late, but I needed to get this off my chest at this time."

Turning to walk over to him in the doorway. "Sure. It's fine with me, Ed." He says with Britt moving out of the way to let him inside to his quarters. It was very spacious with his quarters having six rooms and including a library for where he's able to work.

"I wanted to speak with you about the Dresden mission by the 918th bomb group." He states with him sitting down onto the couch in the living room.

"What about it Ed?" He asked with being curious as to why he would be asking this particular question.

"I have spoken with General Pritcher in regard to sending a recon plane to check and see that the Dresden factories were indeed actually been destroyed. I know this may sound weird to you, but I wanted to be sure that the two factories won't be opening up for business once again." Britt replied with offering him a drink.

"No thank you. However I think it's crazy to think that those two factories were destroyed even with the strike photos. Who are you going to be sending in the recon plane to check it out?" As if he didn't know the answer.

"Colonel Gallagher when he's ready. No doubt Doctor Keiser will be releasing him in a day or so. If he's not, than I will be sending someone else in his place." General Britt replied with taking a sip of his drink, even though it was late to have it with keeping him up from sleeping.


	17. Finale

Colonel Joe Gallagher was glad to be released from the hospital by Doctor Keiser. He had read the final reports on the Dresden mission. All involved were extremely happy with the results of the destruction on the two factories.

Since he had gone to his office in Operations to start to work on the pile of paperwork given to him by Major Harvey Stovall. He had heard a rumor that something was brewing at headquarters with three big missions. Gallagher didn't know when this was going to happen.

But in the meantime he was getting settled into his seat in his office. When Harvey Stovall came in with his lunch since he was stuck in his office.

"Thanks Harvey, I sure could use this with my stomach starting to rumble on." Gallagher said with taking a sip of his coffee that wasn't doing it for him at this point.

"Your welcome. By the way there is an courier arriving with-in the next few minutes from Wing headquarters. I have no idea what's it all about Joe." He stated with heading back out into his outer office.

"What ever it is Harvey it's not good at all. It probably means there are more missions up and coming." He said to his back leaving his office and closing the door. He settled in until 15 minutes later when the courier arrived with a large envelope in his hand that needed to be signed for security purposes.

Just as he expected with the details of new missions up and coming. There was a note inside from General Britt wanting to see him as soon as possible at Wing Headquarters to discuss those missions.

He walked out into the outer office to see Harvey typing away. "Harvey, I am going to my quarters to change. General Britt wants to see me to discuss the missions that was mention in the envelope delivered by the courier."

"Will you be driving yourself or do you need a driver?" Harvey asked with stopping his typing and pulling out the report.

"Have Sandy on stand bye Harvey. I will be needing him to drive me to Wing Headquarters.....

"Right away Joe, I will inform Sandy from inside his quarters. Good luck with the meeting Joe." Major Stovall replied with a crooked smile.

"Thanks, we are going to be needing it with the up and coming bombing missions." He stated before walking out the front door into the crisp air.....

THE END....


End file.
